charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryant Hughes
Bryant Hughes was a mortal Wizard and one of the children of the ancient Wizard Ambrose. He was loyal to his father and his goal to bring their race to glory once more. History Childhood Bryant grew up in a very poor home, dealing with a step-father who was physically abusive to his mother and Bryant himself. He remained to support his mother and took several beatings so that she wouldn't have to. Bryant played on his high school football team and had a chance to be scouted, though his team lost the match and the scout left. Due to his anger, Bryant then manifested his powers for the first time and caused a small earthquake. When he returned home, his mother and step-father were fighting once again. When his step-father hit him, Bryant finally had enough and killed him with his magic. He believed his mother would be grateful, though she viewed him as a monster and he ran away. He was then confronted by Ambrose, who revealed that he had been waiting for him. Working for his Father Bryant was tasked with following the expedition to Shangri-La by his father. He failed and lost them, though his father told him to wait for the Chosen, as they would try to find Arthur the moment they realized he was missing. Bryant waited for Billie and Violet to arrive and pretended to be the assistant of Professor Whitney. Once they reached the temple in the valley, Bryant betrayed them. He then located and retrieved the Staff of Magnus. When he delivered the staff to his father, Ambrose vanquished the Tribunal and told Bryant it was time to gather his siblings. Under orders of his father, Bryant sought out Arthur and offered him the answers he was looking for. Arthur agreed and went with him to meet Ambrose. When Arthur did not agree with Ambrose, his memories were suppressed and Bryant returned him to Magic School. He also seemed somewhat jealous toward his new brother. Seeking to make his children immortal like him, Ambrose sent Bryant and Harper to capture merpeople, so they could use Auger Shells to steal their immortality. As they hunted the merpeople, Harper taunted Bryant about his jealousy toward Arthur and his desperation for his father's approval. During the confrontation on Atlantis with the Chosen, Ambrose told Bryant to get the shells and Billie chased him. They fought and Bryant nearly crushed Billie with a statue, though Nick punched Bryant, allowing Billie to avoid the statue. Billie mocked Bryant about his daddy issues and destroyed the shells. Bryant then swore they would pay and escaped. Feeling he failed, Bryant apologized to his father, though Ambrose replied that he still had a chance to prove himself. Bryant was jealous when Ambrose comforted Harper after she lost her powers, though Ambrose explained that he was extra hard on Bryant because he expected more from him. Bryant once again became determined to make his father proud and to make the ones who humiliated him suffer. Getting Captured While training at the gym, Bryant discovered he had gained a new power. Shortly after Ramsey, he confided his fears about Harper, but he was not overly worried about it, as soon after he made fun of his half-sister, telling her that with or without powers she was useless. Along with his siblings, Bryant joined his father at the mayor's fundraising ball. Once there, he was targeted by Billie in an attempt to capture him, so he could free the people of Atlantis using his power in combination with Neptune's Trident. Billie easily played Bryant by angering him, leading to a fight where Bryant almost overpowered her but was eventually captured and forced to wear cuffs that blocked his powers. Billie took Bryant to Atlantis and there, the Chosen and Arthur offered him a deal, freeing the wizards in exchange for a potion that would restore Harper's powers. Bryant reluctantly agreed and wielded the trident. Ambrose then arrived and easily defeated the Chosen before expressing his disappointment in Bryant. Arthur tried to reason with his brother, telling him that Ambrose didn't care about any of them. However, Bryant was still desperate for approval and submitted to his father. Emyr then revealed himself to be freed and fought Ambrose, causing him and Bryant to retreat with the potion. Ambrose later had Harper torture Bryant for his failure using her newly restored powers. Final Battle Despite being tortured, Bryant remained committed to proving his worth to his father. Violet was appalled by this and asked why he remained loyal, though they were interrupted by Ambrose. He later attempted to stop Violet and Ramsey from escaping, though he was swept away by a wave of water. Bryant and Harper followed them to the Chosen House, which Bryant destroyed with an earthquake. However, the witches were able to escape. When the wizards confronted the witches at The Cauldron, Bryant fought Duncan and Hope until Ambrose blasted everyone. He fled with his sister after their father retreated. During the battle on Atlantis, Bryant faced Duncan and the twins. After the three easily destroyed the stone army, Bryant fought them personally and became increasingly enraged. Duncan realized that his anger was causing his stone armor to crack, which they planned to use against Bryant. The plan nearly worked, but Bryant was able to grab Nathan and impaled him with a stone fist. After Violet went back in time and saw all possible outcomes of the battle, she manipulated certain events. In this timeline, Bryant was able to grab Nick and snapped his neck. Nathan lashed out at Bryant, but was unable to harm him, though Duncan subdued him with several Bursting Balls. While injured, Bryant mocked Nathan and attempted to goad him into killing him. However, Nathan noted that Bryant would rather die than face his father after another failure. Duncan put the Enchanted Cuffs on Bryant, though the latter grabbed an athame and attempted to stab him. Duncan was then forced to shoot Bryant with a crossbow, killing him. Duncan then realized Nathan was right and that Bryant had chosen death over returning to his father. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the earth itself. Bryant could control rocks and sand, generate tremors and open chasms. He can cause rocks to shatter and reassemble or be reduced to dust completely. **'Rock Transformation:' The ability to turn one's body or certain body parts into rock, granting near-invulnerability and increased strength. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Bryant growing up in poor and abusive conditions have made him determined to never go back there, which is part of the reason he is so determined to gain his father's approval. He also struggles with anger issues because of this. **He was also shown to fear his father, possibly due to his earlier abuse at the hands of his step-father. *Ambrose and his children all have the letters A and R in their names. *Excluding Arthur, all of Ambrose's children have an elemental ability. Bryant can control the earth, Harper can control lightning and Ramsey can control water. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:Evil Category:Deceased